horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Poll:Freddy vs Pinhead
FreddyKrueger.jpg|Freddy Krueger VSSign2.png Pinhead.jpg|Pinhead Who would win? Freddy Krueger Pinhead Vote and leave your comments below! * This one is tough. I vote for Pinhead, because cenobites don't seem to be creatures that sleep (or need sleep), and Freddy's primary method of attack takes place in his victim's dreams. --Notmyhandle 08:22, 24 May 2009 (UTC) * Pinhead. Freddy, as tough as he is in dealing with teenagers, is basically just a hoodlum in the hierarchy of supernatural slashers. His ectoplasm would most likely be spaghetti chained from the ceiling unless he really pushed himself against guys like The Pinhead Cenobite or The Tall Man. Doctor Diabolical 19:06, 29 May 2009 (UTC) * Freddy cause he rocks * Pin head, cause he kics ass. user:RickyBlaikie1986 05:42 AM 06-05-09 (EDT) * Even though I like Freddy better, I have to give the win to Pinhead. Freddy already got beat down by Jason, I really doubt he could last long against Pinhead. Mudoogul 20:26, 8 June 2009 (UTC) * Freddy would win because he is so manipulative. - LordTerrantos * I would have to vote for Freddy. Pinhead is a torture artist, not really a fighter. And as seen in Freddy's Dead: The Final Knightmare, Freddy can pretty much ignore any physical pain. While laughing no less. Gerbo321 11:35, 19 June 2009 (UTC) * Though I like Freddy a hell of allot more, Pinhead never sleeps. But Freddy laughs to pain and from the few times hes in the real world, he knows how to fight.- Tyler Krueger * Freddy's my all time favorite slasher film characters but I'd have to give this to Pinhead. --The Immortal Selene 09:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC) * Easily Pinhead, Freddy is the king of dreams but there's no way he could get Pinhead to fall asleep. Freddy would also have to deal with the other Cenobites. - Jamelle 6:25, 27 August 2009 * Probably Pinhead Simas175 * Pinhead,a creature like him never sleeps. pedrostarwars * Meh, even though i like Freddy waaaaay better than Pinhead,i think Pinhead would win because of 3 reasons: *# He never sleeps. *# Freddy is immortal ONLY in dreams but Pinhead is completely immortal. *# Freddy just gets his ass handed to him in the real world.(A Nightmare on elm street 1,6 and Freddy vs. Jason)- Danventure * None, the battle will be endless. Belgiansparten * Face the fact. Pinhead would obviously win. -- AnonymousPerson117 talk to me. * i'de have to go with freddy ccause he has a weapon and what dose pin head have nothing so basically pin head woouldn't stand a chance!- The man with a plan * Pinhead has the resources and a huge advantage; he's actually come out on top in a couple movies. Pinhead vs Freddy is really Order vs Chaos, and I think Order wins. Crazy1van * i'd say just barely pinhead is more powerful than freddy but if freddy went f%ckin around the box he might win--Ultrablastic123 02:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) * If Freddy somehow got Pinhead into the Dream world he would win, 'cause he can twist the Dream world to do whatever he wants.-- Lightsaber Guy 22:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) * Freddy. he's got dream world, plus I wanna see what happens to pin head when the pins get pulled out. >:} * We've all seen what their both capable of doing. Although Freddy may not be able to use his powers while in the real world he still pocceses great speed and agility so I assume that he might skin Pinhead with his razor hand, but Pinhead could probably gain the upper hand due to his Satanic skills and powers to summon Hell. But if Freddy could figure out a way to put Pinhead to sleep, then I bet he could kick his ass inside Pinhead's dreams-StarWizardWars 22:22, 26 July 2013 (UTC) * I'm gonna have to go with pinhead because he knows how to unleash hell and he isn't alone in this fight while Freddy can only fight while one is sleeping pinhead can fight while awake and Freddy's weakness can be used a lot more easily than pinhead's. * This is tough one but I say Pinhead for the win. Freddy only fight in Dreams but Pinhead controls dreams the locations etc. and also in life too. In old Hellraiser films it does show it. When Freddy tries to shred Pinhead apart. Pinhead will use his mind power and tear Freddy apart with those chains and hooks. * Freddy would shred pinhead * Freddy. Because Antoine Dodsen wasn't a choice lulz - NessMode * If Freddy could get Pinhead to Sleep then Freddy would probably win.--xxbuttercupxx * Well, this to me seems to be a fair fight that might never be resolved, or even started! Freddy, to fight first needs to be pulled out of a nightmare/dream, and Pinhead never sleeps. Although Freddy can only be killed out of the dream world and Pinhead is immortal anyway. * Pinhead would have to get someone to pull Freddy out for him, but if I where him I'd get Kristy to do it, since Freddy has been defeated by a girl in every film to date (Nancy/Heather, Alice and her son, Maggie, and Lisa helped Jesse defeat Freddy, with her Jesse was gone) and would only end up being sent back to hell again. BUT, I'd go for Pinhead since he's totally Immortal and Freddy is a creepy old burn victim who tends to cowardly hide in peoples dreams where they're usually defenceless (don't worry, Freddy's still awesome!). * I Think Pinhead Cause Has More Powers Freddy Is Still Cool Though * Freddy because not only has he been in 9 movies (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Freddy's Dead, New Nightmare, Freddy vs. Jason, Remake) and had his own T.V. series (Freddy's Nightmares) and had 2 video games and had millions of toys made about him and Robert Englund was best friends with my aunt, but because he is just plain COOL!---EvilClown 07:16, May 24, 2010 (UTC) * Heres the way I see it. Freddy controls a teen in the real world confronts pinhead chats a little then nails him with a massive dose of anestesia. Pinhead then finds himself in the dreamworld where Freddy appears. Then the ultimate showdown begins * pinhead never sleeps! maxwiki * Just sayin', has anybody notice how much Freddy looks like bacon?--Lightsaber Guy 23:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) * Justinw83: pinhead wins easy, i love fred as much as anyone but pinhead doesn't need dreams and plus he's the former ruler of hell. pinhead is just a little bit more badass than freddy. * Freddy would win but PInhead would only win if Freddy opened the box> * Slasherhost: It was a hard choice, but I went with Freddy. When Freddy is killed in the real world (and doesn't have enough power to send himself back to the dream world) he is sent to Hell, but when someone in the real world is afraid of Freddy, he gets power from it and can be released from Hell. When he is in his own personal Hell, he relives his kills over and over. But he even found a way to let himself out utilizing Jason. This is "cheating the system" and escaping Hell's grasp, which would enrage Pinhead, and he would come looking for him. I voted for Freddy simply because, even though they are pretty well matched and both can be released from Hell only by someone from the outside, Freddy was able to trick his way out. * I'd have to vote on Pinhead, Freddy is awesome, but Pinhead doesn't really have fears, and even if he did, as pointed out, Cenobites don't sleep. Alongside that, I don't think even if Freddy manipulated someone to use anesthesia on Pinhead the teen couldn't even get close, it's more than likely Pinhead would sumon his hooks and chains or turn the puppet into his by making them a Cenobite. Besides, I doubt drugs could affect him, though if it did come down to a dream world fight, it would be especially intense, as well as more badass if it were Pihead without his good half, unbound by Hell's laws again. Then not even the Lament Configuration (Puzzle Box) could do much to stop him, eliminating his major weakness. * Its a tough decision but i have to go with freddy on this one. The reason being he could just appear in pinheads dream and torture him badly with his fears then slice his throat open and chop the rest of this body apart. Go Freddy! * I am voting pinhead. How can freddy kill an immortal demon who controls hell? pinhead just teleports freddy into the real world and pulls him apart with his meat hooks and chains. But even though i have voted pinhea, i still think freddy is awesome. * I'm a big fan of these two, with a very slight preference for Freddy but I'm pretty sure that Pinhead would win because, let's face it, Freddy have absolutely nothing he can use against Pinhead. First, Pinhead is a demon that torture peoples in hell, he's immortal and cannot be defeated at all, he doesn't sleep and even if he did sleep, he wouldn't be scared of Freddy and therefore, Freddy wouldn't be able to even hurt him. On the other hand, Pinhead could easily drag Freddy to hell and he would have all the time to find a way to effectively kill and torture Freddy. And since Pinhead is a demon himself, he surely know a way to get rid of the 3 dream demons in Freddy's body... Persian13 01:05, July 30, 2011 (UTC) * I would have to go with Pinhead because he can use all of his powers in a real world setting, whereas Freddie is basically human in the real world, it's only in the dream world where he has all the power, and even if it were in a dream (which is doubtful because I am prety sure cenobites do not sleep), and he were killed, he would likely come back. Not ot mention, Pinhead is, not only a demon, but the cenobite leader, whereas Freddy only has his powers because he made a deal with demons. Pinhead could just find a way to revoke all of that. If you really look at it in this kind of way, its clear pinhead would win (but Freddy is always going to be more popular so its no surprise he is winning =D) * It'd definitely be a battle for the ages, but I'd have to give it to Freddy, assuming that they found a way to fight on roughly equal terms, considering that Cenobites may not need sleep, and Freddy has the ridiculously unfair advantage of growing more powerful the more he's feared, as well as for every soul he takes. Assuming these particular advantages could be somehow negated or disregarded, Freddy is definitely more vicious, and it's shown, particularly in FvJ, that he's a reasonably good fighter even against someone who's his physical superior, using both ingenuity in his environment and finesse of technique. We also see in Freddy's Dead that even in the physical world, Freddy is not deprived of all his powers, so we know that even in the waking realm, it wouldn't be Pinhead vs. a burn victim with a cool glove. Pinhead's best power for the offense is definitely the chains he can summon, and even in the dream world, they may be able to hurt Freddy. But in the dream world, Freddy is a God- virtually nothing there is beyond his direct control, and nothing is beyond his ability to influence. Combined with his more predatory instincts and more obvious tenacity, I'd give this to Freddy, though a victory by Pinhead isn't totally out of the question. Neither one would win easily. * I haven't seen HELLRAISER yet, so i dunno. I plan to see it sometime though. :D -Horror-monster-movie-fanatic * Pinhead wins hands down, but I reckon Freddy would put up one hell of a fight. Pinhead is one of Hell's overlords and throughout the films has been seen to wield some impressive powers. Freddy on the other hand is a product of Hell and only a mere minion. On the other hand, Pinhead has been seen to be defeated by simply solving a stupid puzzle box, but could Freddy manage to solve it with that big cumbersome glove on his hand? Dunno... - ''TheRothOfKhan '' * This isn't a fair fight at all. People tend to forget Pinheads' abilities and his purpose. Pinhead is the Guardian between the living world and Hell. He is like the Chief of Security and Bounty Hunter for Hell and the one that ensures that those that are guilty are punished and kept in Hell. Comparing Freddy (whom I absolutely love btw) to Pinhead is like comparing a Piranha to a Great White Shark. IF Freddy could beat Pinhead then he would have simply beat him in Hell and escaped instead of having to search Hell for someone that could allow him to escape as he did in Freddy vs. Jason. Freddy's powers were given to him by 3 demons and these powers have certain limitations and boundaries, Pinhead's powers were given to him by Hell itself wherein there are no boundaries, no place to hide from Hell's enforcers. Freddy's powers only really work as long as someone fears him and believes in him. Pinhead has no fear and certainly isn't afraid of Freddy. You don't have to believe in Pinhead or even know who he is for his powers to work. The bottom line is that Freddy has specific powers, granted by 3 demons in order to carry out his evil. Pinhead on the other hand has unlimited powers that supersede any others and are given to him in order to punish those that escape from Hell and/or open the gateway to Hell. There is no fight at all. IF Pinhead is charged with going after Freddy then no matter what Freddy tries to do, Pinheads' hooks and chains will bind him just as quick and just as unrelenting as anyone else, mortal or not. IF Pinhead were charged with going after Freddy, he could simply go to the Dream-world and create Freddy's nightmare, his powers supersede Freddy's so Freddy would literally be reliving his own personal nightmares and then find himself caught by Pinhead. He could try to will it away all he wanted to but Pinhead's powers are greater than Freddy's. The hooks and chains would be just as painful to Freddy as they are to anyone else, because they are tools of torture that are imbued with Hell's own power. In other words, Freddy is the Dream-master but Pinhead is his warden. - jester (talk) 16:35, September 23, 2013 (UTC) * Pinhead! ~~~~NicktheDummy Category:Polls